In Release 13 of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), aiming at MTC (Machine Type Communication) that considers IoT (Internet of Things) scenario, a user device of LC (Low Complexity) and EC mode (Enhanced Coverage mode) is being researched (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, DRX (Discontinuous Reception) control is adopted to achieve battery saving of a user device (radio communication terminal) (see Non-Patent Document 2).